


Incredigirl

by the_radio_star



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Pre-Civil War (Marvel), i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_radio_star/pseuds/the_radio_star
Summary: me but with the sickest bat wings you can imagine and a suit made by Edna Mode, assisted by Tony Stark.  fight crime, save sheep, kick back and watch Kitchen Nightmares.  All in a days work.  Also, I'm pretty sure that Peter Parker kid has powers but no one believes me.





	Incredigirl

“It’s easy, darling,” says Edna as she perused over the ripped fabric of the homemade suit I had been using for months.  “Don’t make your own suit!  It’s that simple!”

“I did call for help,” I say.  “Uh… twice, actually.”

“Well, you can’t expect me to be waiting by the phone, darling.  I’m far to busy for all that.”

“So…”

“I don’t make suits for Avengers,” she says.  “Hollywood superheroes without _real_ powers?  Pah!”

“I’m not an Avenger,” I say quickly.  “Do—do you think every powered person in the New York area is an Avenger?”

“Sure _seems_ like it,” she says slyly.  “So, you disgrace my studio with this homemade Halloween costume and now you ask _me_ for help?”

“I do have one thing to offer,” I say.  “So… I’m not in the Avengers, but I do have some of their tech.  Stolen.  From Stark Industries.  I was _wondering_ if maybe you could work it in or…”

Her beady eyes light up.  “Stark technology?  Show me.”

I dump my red backpack onto the table.  “Goggles, booster, rocket designs…”

“No rockets!”

“Okay, so no rockets… I just thought they were cool…”

“Hmm… yes…”  She picks up each item and holds it up to her face.  “Very interesting.  I’ll do it,” she says.  “But on one condition.”

“What?”

“I need you to find out who that spider boy is.  I can’t bear the sight of those pajamas on the news anymore.”


End file.
